


the Alpha I belong to

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hannibal is a good alpha, Hurt Will, Jack is a bad alpha, M/M, Omega Will, One-Sided Relationship, Werewolf Hannibal, Werewolf Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is attacked by someone he knows and goes to Hannibal for help and comfort. <br/>What will Hannibal do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will turned up on his door, he was cold and shivering and Hannibal isn’t surprised by the lack of clothes he is wearing. Just a shirt and trousers raising an eye brow at him he saw the bruises on the man’s neck and the blood on his finger’s tips and under his nails as he stepped aside to let the traumatize omega wolf into his house. Hannibal took in his scent and smell the distress, pain and the smell of another alpha over him forced on to his omega wolf. 

Hannibal didn’t say anything he just seethed as lead Will up stairs and into the main bathroom, he wanted to take him to the hospital but the alpha in him didn’t want anyone else touching him. “Bath or shower?” Hannibal said   
“S…Shower.” Will’s voice was broken and raw and it made the alpha blood boil as he turned it on, he went to walk away but the omega grabbed him by his arms getting blood or his shirt and looked at him “P…Please.” He whispered   
“Do you want me in with you?” He whisper back “To look at your…injuries?” Will whimpered in reply.

Hannibal had been amazed at Will Graham when he first met him a werewolf omega pretending to be a beta working for the FBI. But he could smell the omega under all that bad aftershave and suppressants he knew from that moment on Will was going to be his but he had to let him come to him on his own but slightly forced free will. But he knew Jack was sniffing around him and he wondered if the FBI agent had known about Will selection and one convention proved his thoughts. 

……1 months before the attack……  
He arrived at Jack’s offices and walked into the room, now normally two alpha’s in one room isn’t a problem but today and the rest of time they know each other it’s a pissing contest. “Doctor Lector what can I do for you?” He asked as he waved him in, the doctor smiled and walked in closing the door behind him   
“I wish to talk about Will if that’s alright.” He watched as the FBI agent stiffen at the man’s name, it wasn’t because he dislike Will Graham but it’s been bothering him how this alpha being trying scent Will.   
“Is he unwell?”   
“No… well he is under a bit of stress but that is not what I want to talk about. Do you know he’s an omega?” Jack sat back in his chair narrowing his eyes at him. 

The room quickly started to smell of anger but it didn’t worry Hannibal he knew he could choke Jack without anyone knowing “Yes… how did you know?” Jack finely said, the doctor smiled with brushed off a bit of dirt of his trousers   
“I have a good nose.”   
“I would appreciate if you kept that quiet Doctor.” Jack growled at him, and there it was jealousy and a wave of possessiveness that attacked the doctor’s nose and he didn’t need to ask any more   
“You’re married, your wife is ill and needs her alpha to comfort her. You shouldn’t be chasing omega’s Jack.” Hannibal told him, he was clear about what he telling him and it was clear that Hannibal wanted Will. After all Hannibal is an unmated Alpha wolf who will be in his prime for another couple of years and Jack is already mated and passed his prime even if he could father a child. Jack never said anything to Hannibal he just stood up and walked to the door and open it and the doctor knew it was time to leave. He stood up and walked over to Jack and the door, he hovered by the door his coat over his arms as he turned too looked at the fuming alpha “If I find Will is harm and your scent is over him Jack…”  
“You will do what?” The FBI special agent hissed, Hannibal’s lips lifted up into a smirk   
“I will destroy you.”   
………………. Back to after the attack……………

He knew that talk with Jack had been a chain reaction and now his omega is shivering against him in the hot shower as Hannibal gently used the flannel to wipe the blood on the young wolf’s back. He could smell something on Will’s skin something to try and mask the other alpha’s scent but it didn’t work he could smell him. He pulled Will back and looked him up and down see the hot water bring out dark ugly bruise the littler the young man’s body he could see where the handcuffs have dug in on his wrists. 

With a heavy sigh Hannibal cupped Will’s cheeks and made him looked up at him “Will I’m going to ask you something and you need to tell me what you want. Do you understand?” Will nodded numbly as he looked into the alpha’s amber eyes “What do you want to do?”   
“S…Stay with you.” He whispered his eyes drifted off to the side as he thought of his next words “Not to work in the field anymore.” He told him as Hannibal turned the shower off and stepped out helping Will to come with him   
“Anything else?” The alpha wolf asked him as he started to dry Will off gently   
“I know you’re the ripper and I don’t care anymore.” He whispered to him, Hannibal stopped his movements and looked up at him front where he was kneeling   
“You don’t mind if I hunt?” Hannibal asked   
“I won’t be able to stop you.” He told him as the alpha wolf stood up full length and towered over the hurt omega   
“No you won’t, come on let’s get you to bed.” The wolf whispered to him as he nuzzled his neck.

Whiles Will slept though the cocktail of drugs Hannibal walked off to find Jack. He found the man at the abandon house that Will had told him about. Will had escaped while Jack was on the phone to his wife now the man was cleaning up his crime scene. He wanted to make Jack pay he wanted to drag his name though the mud, so he called the police and watched as they descend on the house. He wondered how Jack would wriggle out of this but he was sure the man would and this is where the bitch Freddie Lounds comes in handy by morning Jack’s man would be dragged through the mud and his poor omega will be out of the way of the lime light.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Hannibal predicted Jack talked himself out of going to jail, however the damage was already done. Hannibal was on the warpath and when Will didn’t turn up at work they called psychiatrist up to find out if the new where Will was and the angered alpha lied though his teeth and got away with it like so many times before. Then Alana called him in a panic “Hel…”  
“Have you seen Will?” She asked her voice frantic and full of panic, he smiled as he looked at his wolf who was curled up on the bed a sleep. His wound were more skin than skin deep what Jack did to Will was enough to make the omega wolf come to him.  
“Alana calm down, now what is wrong?” He asked as he stood up and walked into the bath room to find Will’s bloody clothe still on the floor in the corner of the room   
“Will is missing, I had gotten a call from the Academy he hasn’t turned up all morning and he’s not out in the field with Jack. I tried his house and found…found…” Hannibal was now curious he hadn’t gone to Will house and was now wondering if he should have. 

“What did you find?” As he poked his head out to look at his hurt wolf who was now a wake and looking at him, Hannibal saw the honey whisky amber eyes shining with tears that told Hannibal he knows what Jack done to show control over Will.   
“Oh god the dogs Hannibal, someone has shot them only Wilson is a live just barely, I’m at the vets.” Jack he thought that was the only thought that passed through his mind.   
“But will wasn’t there?” He asked as he walked back over to his omega and sits down on the bed and takes Will’s hand and held it as the young wolf cries  
“No not even his car, you don’t think he could have…” Will stiffen as he heard Alana speak down the phone …how could she think that…Will thought  
“Alana, Will would have never harmed those dogs he loves them as if they were his cubs.”   
“Y…you’re right, I’m sorry it’s just… he’s missing and Jack is acting weird and just saying Will will turn up but I’m worried something has happen!” She said her voice braking almost in hysterics   
“Just take care of Wilson and I will go and look for Will.”   
“Thank you Hannibal.” She whispered as she ended the phone call. 

Will looked up at the alpha wolf and he felt the man rub his thumb in firm soft circles on the back of his hand “N…None of the others?” Will whimpered, Hannibal turned to look at him and then run his fingers though the soft curls of his future mate’s hair   
“I’m sorry my little wolf but only Wilson survived.” The dark blonde told him as he watched the honey amber eyes turned back to pain filled blue eyes, he could see the burst blood vessel around his blue orbs   
“H…He killed them because I rejected him.” He whimpered.   
“I will make Jack pay for hurting you, you were not his to have your mine. My Omega.” Hannibal growled softly. Crying Will tilted his head offering his neck up to the alpha as he holds on to home. Hannibal lowered his head and sniffed the bruised skin where a tie or a collar was placed around his neck to tightly “You sure you want me to mark you as mine, you still healing.”   
“Yes, I’m yours.” Will said softly  
“You would be mine even I didn’t bite you.” The older wolf whispered as he licked the tender skin before sinking his teeth in.

…Flash back to a year ago…  
Will had been forced to go see Hannibal and this is when all secret Omega’s hard worked failed he has never met anyone like Hannibal Lecter, he was tall and screamed Alpha and werewolf his eyes flashed dark gold amber at him as he shook his hand “Doctor Lecter I would like you to meet William Graham.” Jack said with a smug smile and pushed out chest, it wasn’t a proud papa puffed out chest it was a spoiled child …alpha pissing contest… Will thought as he looked up at the alpha wolf’s offices.   
“It’s a pleasure to finely meet you Mr Graham I have heard so much about you Alana always talk about you.” Hannibal said, his voice was thick, rich and accent and it sent shivers down Will’s body a settled in his gut.

Jack placed a hand on the lower back of Will’s back and the omega stiffen and wanted to shifted away and he knew that Hannibal saw this. But never said anything “Mr Graham I understand you are having issues with the cases I would be happy to help the BAU and be your unofficial physiatrist and if you like friend.” Will didn’t miss a hint   
“Use wolves’ right?” Will said feeling awakened as he looked up at the dark eyes that was looking him up and down.   
“Of course.” Against Will’s better judgment he agreed to see Hannibal mainly Jack’s earlier threats ‘if you don’t agree to see this doctor I will send you back to the Academy with a no stamp on your files.’ That threat alone was enough to get Will to agree but now he is wonder will Jack regret this.  
…End of Flash back… 

The alpha pulled back and looked at the angry bite before he leaned down and licked the weeping wounds before he looked back at his mate. Will shivered as he healed onto Hannibal as he open his eyes “I will bring Wilson home to you Will but first we need to make Jack pay.”   
“H…How?” Will asked “He got rid the evidence.”   
“We can make new evidences.” Hannibal smiled as he leaned in and kissed the busted up lips.

They drained quite a bit of blood out of Will that it made the Omega a little dizzy but a live and but sleepy. Hannibal took the blood he put in a big sealable pot and then pulled some hairs from Will’s hair making him wince in pain but the wolf soothed his omega with a kiss. Again while Will slept Hannibal went to work to create a crime scene. He had taken some items that Jack had tried to destroy including the gun he tried to hide in the somewhere on Will’s land. Then sat in his car waiting for Jack and his wife to leave for her appointment at the hospital, he knew Bella has been every unwell and he guessed it sent Jack off the deep end. He felt bad for the stress he was about dump in her lap but Jack had to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal had taken photos of Will’s wounds, and the bruises he had also called a friend of his to look at his omega’s injuries to make sure there wasn’t something he missed, there wasn’t he knew that but he needed an out sider to prove his clam. The Doctor he brought in was beta and he had seen many abuse cases because an Alpha that was about to move pass their prime attacks a young Omegas. He looked up at Hannibal and nods to the door as he looked up at Will “I need you to take these, they will help with any pain from the…” Will nodded   
“Yes okay.” Will said, stopping the doctor from talking.   
“Will you mind if I speak to you Alpha?”   
“No, I don’t mind.” He whispered as he pulled the pillow closer to him.

They moved outside the room to let Will sleep, the beta scratched the back of his head and looked up at Hannibal “His injuries are superficial I think they were used to control him more than anything and I think he was forced into a heat there are some oddities like his tempter is still high but his scent isn’t strong which makes me think he was drugged to bring his heat out but if he’s taking suppressants.”  
“They are fighting each other, he needs to come of the suppressants.” Hannibal said,   
“Yes that would be best, just take it slow.” The Beta told him “He will try and fight you but you just need to let him know you are not his attacker.” Hannibal nodded and looked back at Will   
“Is he pregnant?” Hannibal asked and the beta bite his lips   
“There might be…a chances as I said if it was alpha that is passing his prime he be lucky especially as Will was taking his suppressants.” Hannibal thanked him and waited for his report as he sent the man on his way before he walked up to his Omega.

It took a couple of hours before the sedated was out of Will’s system and the Omega as sat up in bed curled into Hannibal’s hold “Will I be able to see Winston?” He asked as he listen to his Alpha’s heart beat  
“When he is and you are well.” Hannibal told him, Will whimpered and nuzzled the man’s chest as he felt long fingers move up and down his back. “I’m going have to take you off your suppressants.” Hannibal told him, Will pulled back and looked at him in fear   
“No…Why?” He asked, his voice starting to shake   
“The drug that Jack gave you is messing your body’s system up it’s trying to come into heat but not at the same time, I think it’s for the best. If you don’t want me to be here when your heat starts….”  
“I want you with me! D…Don’t leave me please!” He cried as he pulled on Hannibal’s shirt “I’m sorry I’m dirty I’m sorry I’m unclean.” He cried, Hannibal kissed the top of his head and then pepper kisses down his face and looked at him   
“You are not unclean you are still my beautiful omega. I just thought after what happen you might want to spend it alone.” Will shook his head   
“N…No… you’re my alpha.” Hannibal felt his chest burst with pride finely hearing those words from Will.  
“And you’re my beautiful Omega.”

There was a knock at his door and it made Hannibal growled as he stood up and walked over to the window and parted the curtains and looked out to see Jack at the door “Will stay in this room and no matter what you hear.” The blonde wolf said, as he walked out room closing the door behind him partly. Will bite his lip as he pulled pillows around him as he heard Hannibal open the door and the sound of Jack’s voice slithered up the stairs.

Hannibal open the door and looked at the man with a stone face, Jack stood there looking a bit dishevelled he hadn’t saved in days and his clothes look crumpled liked he slept in for a couple of days and he smelt like it to. “What do you want Jack.” He tried not to sound angry at the man   
“You haven’t seen Will have you?” He asked, Hannibal wanted to laugh at the look on the man’s face   
“No I have bene looking for him I’m worried since his dogs were killed.” Jack had a sheepish look but never took his eyes off the man in front of him “Jack has something been found?” He asked   
“No I was hoping he might have contacted you.” 

…Flash Back…

Will was walking up to an elevator as he looked down at the file in his hand on the latest murder victim, the doors pinned open Will looked up and let a few people off before walking in. Will pressed the number for the floor he wanted before he went back to look at the file not noticing that Jack had squeezed pass the doors and stood in front of Will. “Will?” Jack’s voice was deep and sounded annoyed, the young omega looked up to Jack holding back his breath, he knew the man was angry about something but what “I just had doctor Lecter on the phone.” Will looked away from his eyes and took the man’s ears   
“Oh?”  
“Is there something you would like to tell me Will?” He snarled, trying not submit to the alpha trying not to let him see how that man affects him. “What nothing Will you have nothing to say to me? You certainty have a lot to say to Hannibal.” He told him as he jabbed his finger into Will’s shoulder making him wince as he backs up against the wall of the lift. “Do you know what our dear Doctor Lecter said to me that I am pushing too much that it’s causing you to stress and become too close to the killers.” Jack snarls again as he crowed Will stopping the man from moving away.

But what choice does Will have he’s stuck in a tin can with an alpha who thinks he owns him. “I need you on top Will so stop telling Hannibal I am pushing you.” He growled as he become inches from Will’s face   
“Okay Jack, I’m sorry he’s just looking out for my wellbeing.”   
“That is my job, I got you back here to help me prolife these sick bastards don’t make me regret do that.” Will frowned at him and pushed him away pushed the file pressing it against the man’s chest   
“What you think you’re doing me a favour?” Will asked “I’m sorry Jack but you hounded me until I said yes and you haven’t let me stop since, my work is not sliding or-or giving you wrong tip bits and Hannibal is a friend who is helping me work out some problems okay, if you don’t like it them tell your bosses that I am an Omega I don’t care but I have had enough of this alpha bull shit.” Jack just stared at him and grabbed his arms tightly before pull back slamming into the life doors “You’re not my Alpha.” Will said quietly as the doors open and wall walks out.

Will left work and drove up to Hannibal’s work place and sat there in his usual chair and looked at the alpha wolf he felt better being with someone of his own kind where the smell of this Alpha didn’t piss him off. “Jack being a child again?” The blonde asked, as he handed Will a glass of red wine   
“He went corned me in the life after he spoke to you.” Will said as he took a sip out of the glass, Hannibal hummed as he sat down looking at the young wolf “I told him I had enough and he is not my alpha.” This had the alpha raise an eye brow “I don’t think he’s happy with me.” Will whispered as he looked into his drink.  
“Jack is dealing with a lot of problems right now, his wife is dying and he still has not produce a pup. Now that was Jack’s choices to wait but now he’s starting to regret that choice he made and as he passes his prime the need will become …uncontrollable to ignore and you’re a omega an in his eyes you’re his. Telling him he’s not may only anger him.” Hannibal told Will. The curly haired omega groaned and leaned back in his chair   
“What will he do?”  
“I don’t know but if I was you I would take a couple of weeks off. Do some finishing.” The alpha smiled, Will sighed and looked at him with a soft smile   
“Spend some time having dinner with good friends.” The doctor grinned at him   
“I won’t say no to your company.”

…End of Flash back…

Jack growled at him as he got a sniff of Will’s scent coming from the man’s house “Hannibal if you know where he is… he killed his…”  
“He never killed those dogs, they are his pups Jack and if you go around spreading that I will make sure you never see Will or any one again.” He growled at the man as he flashed his eyes “You think I don’t know.” The said, Jack took a step back “My kind have a better sense of smell and I can smell him all over you. I can smell the pain that Will was in when you hurt so don’t pretend you care.” Hannibal step back and slammed the door but not before Jack in a fit of anger pulled out a gun and fire on single bullet through the door. 

Hannibal let out a grunt of pain as he dropped to his knees as he pressed his hands to his shoulder feeling the blood seep through his fingers. “Han…Hannibal.” Will whimpered as he poked his head around the corner and looked down from the stairs at him.   
“Will… I thought I told you stay put.” He grunted as he stood up staggering to the wall   
“I saw him leave in his car.” Will said as he ran down the stairs to him and looked at the wound “It’s not deep.”   
“Call the police.” Hannibal said, Will frowned at him “The neighbours would have any way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Werewolves heal quicker in general, but and Alpha werewolf heals even quicker than you can blink as long sliver or monkhood wasn’t used in said bullet’s making. Hannibal was a lucky man but then again he always was “What will happen now that you told them what Jack did?”   
“They will arrest him for shooting me and then they will search his house.” Hannibal said as he walked back over to Will who was sat on the very end of the bed looking up at him, the alpha sighed smiling softly at his Omega “I have a question for you my little wolf?” Will stared at him waiting for him to speak “When your heat comes do you want to have children now or wait until your next heat?” He asked  
“Now.” Will said quickly before he blushed deeply “Ummm only if you want pups.” He added with a sad whisper.  
“Do you know what I would like Will?” He asked as he walked over to him and knelt in front of his little wolf   
“No what?” He asked look into his alpha’s eyes   
“I want to see you wearing one of my shirt with a plump around bump filled with our pups.” Hope filtered into Will’s eyes as he looked into his Alpha’s eyes blue steel eyes   
“A littler?”   
“More than one my sweet wolf.” he told him kissing his forehead and then his nose bore finely his lips.

Week later….  
When Will’s heat finely hit him it was hard and fast it was painful. One moment him and Hannibal was sleeping peacefully with each other when Will woke up in hot sweat and aching all over. He whimpered and clawed at the bed sheets as he kicked them off himself as Hannibal turned in his sleep as his nose was being assaulted by a sweet smell of his Omega in heat as deep growl left his lips as he open his eyes to see Will ripping his clothes off his own body as he gasped at the waves of achy need filled him “Will.” Hannibal’s voice was lust filled and deep as he pushed the bed sheets off the bed and pulled himself up to see Will’s amber eyes begging him   
“Need…Hannibal ple… I need!” He could barely talk as his canines started to grow and Hannibal himself felt his own wolf start to claw under his own skin as he shredding his own clothes and climbed onto of Will forcing his legs wider making the wolf gasp   
“Shhh my little wolf I will give you everything you need and more.” 

Will’s heat lasted longer than they thought between the lull of heat waves Hannibal would cook for them and help Will into the bath to clean him before fucking him in the cooling waters. At some point one of them or both of them thought it was a good idea to have sex in very room of Hannibal’s home and they meant every room. Once Will’s heat calmed down they realised that a month almost had passed and Alana was pissed at Hannibal.

She turned up at their house a couple days after Will’s heat ended and it made Will’s day when she turned up with Winston. Hannibal open the door to the angry woman who slapped across the face the slap had rang out though the house making Will walk into view and walking over to Hannibal half snarling at Alana for attacking his alpha the young woman notices that Will was only wearing a black silk robe and it seem nothing else “S…Sorry but do you know how worried I’ve been. I came here and begged you to help me find Will and you had here the whole time!” She had tears in her eyes as she stood there and the omega looked towards his alpha who nodded to him and Will warped his arms around the woman’s neck and hugged her  
“I asked him not to tell anyone because of Jack.” He told her as he pulled black looking up at her with a small smile. Before he looked down at Winston and bent down and let the dog lick him “My poor pup.” He whispered   
“I’m sorry Hannibal.” Alana said looking a little a shamed for slapping him   
“It’s okay Alana try not to make a habit of it.” Hannibal smiled “Why don’t you join us for breakfast.” The ash blonde asked, she smiled at them as Will stood up   
“I’m going to get dressed.” He said as he walked up the stairs quickly followed by Winston  
“Don’t let him on the bed.” Hannibal called up before walking into the kitchen.

Alana looked between Hannibal and Will and saw how completely at easy they are with each other, she had never seen Will so submissive but he looked happy as Hannibal warped his arms around Will and feed him from his fork “Umm guys as cute as you two look please not while we’re trying to eat.” She asked with a little blush. Will blushed a deeper shade of red as Hannibal kissed just under his chin where his mating bite was still fresh and red.  
“Sorry we’re still buzzing from out mating.” Hannibal informed her  
“I can smell, the house reeks of your two.” She grinned “I am happy for you both I do hope to be at the wedding and to be label as god mother?” She asked as she put her fork into her mouth with a smile. The alpha werewolf chuckled at her   
“We would be honoured to have you as god mother to our pups.” Hannibal smiled as he looked at Will  
“And Aunt.” Will added as he feed Winston from the table   
“William?” The Omega looked up at his Alpha and bite his lip “Do not feed Winston at the table.”  
“Sorry alpha.”  
“Oh lighten up Hannibal, Winston was shot.”


End file.
